pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build talk:Team - HA Triple Ele
The name is really bad but whatever. Godbox 13:10, 6 June 2009 (UTC) :I dunno, I think there's something missing. 13:13, 6 June 2009 (UTC) : : : : : : : FrostytheAdmin 13:29, 6 June 2009 (UTC) :ug is for nobr, run shockwave. --Mafaraxas 13:59, 6 June 2009 (UTC) ::Don't say that, UG is awesome. 14:13, 6 June 2009 (UTC) :::stuf dum nobr --Mafaraxas 14:41, 6 June 2009 (UTC) ::::nou. UG is amazing defense + damage--Goldenstar 16:19, 6 June 2009 (UTC) :::::If you're gonna take lots of AoE chars you may as well take a UG, you do nearly as much damage and get awesome melee shutdown too. 16:22, 6 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::no u --Mafaraxas 16:57, 6 June 2009 (UTC) I'd stay with UG, a variant for it could be a PD mesmer or the e-surge on the build Drownz 00:02, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Grasping earth on wars in builds that have lots of aoe is gud. (Kiron 08:37, 7 June 2009 (UTC)) Eww, so i herd confure on a war running axe is baddie. Кμяʐїκ>ςטᵡᴏᴎ 17:42, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Name is misleading, There's no Pew Pew anywhere. 11:20, 7 June 2009 (UTC) :the 'AoE' part should say it allClose Impact 11:59, 7 June 2009 (UTC) OMG PEW PEW PEW PEW, jesus, this is wiki not msn you failure. Grasping + WoF add it someone, it's a fucking wiki. Godbox 12:20, 7 June 2009 (UTC) godliest is a shitter The only team at the moment that runs successfully two hammers is nWa, consider using their bars instead of this shitfest. You run two hammers but throw in a random MB ele over an SH . no snares, once monks get around your diversion/shame (easily interrupted) theyll just remove the grasping. no snares, random esurge thrown in for no reason when pd is far superior. no defense (warding, snares, earth ele, faint, etc). both hammers have enraging charge and yet you put song on the ele, which is stupid as hell. attributes aren't even correct for the eles. rc is superior to ls. the list goes on and on. 13:47, 7 June 2009 (UTC) what the fuck is wrong with you people annyway?Close Impact 13:51, 7 June 2009 (UTC) :tbh apart from RC (which is arguably since LS and RC both have drawbacks/good points), he is right. FrostytheAdmin 13:53, 7 June 2009 (UTC) :tbh trash it then. But may I question the need to insert a random insult for no apparent reason? Godbox 17:12, 7 June 2009 (UTC) ::oh and if there's better bars then fix it, it's not my build or any such shit. Godbox 17:14, 7 June 2009 (UTC) :::people here are mean and evil and elitist:< 19:47, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Could someone, like Frosty or random IP above, fix the flaws mentioned above since they are easily fixable ones really. Godbox 19:51, 7 June 2009 (UTC) ::::random ip is me, and i don't want to because people will start shitting at me thenClose Impact 19:55, 7 June 2009 (UTC) stfu plz 20:16, 7 June 2009 (UTC) :Ya'll need to go & git laid. -.- --BlazingBurdy 01:46, 8 June 2009 (UTC) ::yes, having sex solves all social problems, doesn't it. --Mafaraxas 01:48, 8 June 2009 (UTC) :::c. i do it all the time, especially when i'm visiting home and my girlfriend's not with me. :> on a similar note, why does this have a shitty RoJ hero and not another SH? SH has bigger range and generally more pewpew because cbf standing in jesus beam since can't really spike with it unless someone's actually micro-ing well. ··· Danny Does 14:57, 8 June 2009 (UTC) ::::You macro it for when you KnockLock someone. It doesn't get hit by SB and is armor ignoring...[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"a rabid grizzly bear"]] 18:50, 8 June 2009 (UTC) :::::or just bring a human.[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"a rabid grizzly bear"]] 18:53, 8 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::macro with hero is better --Mafaraxas 18:54, 8 June 2009 (UTC) I personally hate haste on heroes :< My heroes only seem to use it on people out of range, even when I disable it and micro it ;o --Brandnew 13:10, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :uhm, don't use haste on a hero? FrostytheAdmin 13:46, 9 June 2009 (UTC) ::uhm, i was saying that because it is on the hero bar in this build? Brandnew 13:53, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :::RoJ =/= mean a hero... FrostytheAdmin 13:55, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :::Ohwow, someone bad updated this ^^ FrostytheAdmin 13:55, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Clarification on whether the RoJ is a hero or not. if it isn't, cool beans. lots of pew pew. if it is - lolniggers - just give MH/FB to the PD and take Rip/Rend on the hero. ··· Danny Does 15:09, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :Or give it to a SH. FrostytheAdmin 15:33, 9 June 2009 (UTC) ::I heard heroes with rip were gud. :> ··· Danny Does 16:36, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :::Lol that's clarification for you. 17:27, 9 June 2009 (UTC) ? make haste on a hero. mass runs it, but for the average player its a stupid idea. either put it somewhere else or make it a real player. 16:56, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, may as well give the hero something it can use itself, as well as or maybe even better than a player. 17:13, 9 June 2009 (UTC) RoJ replace it if something else is better tbh. Godbox 17:20, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :RoJ is pretty good for using with KDs. Possibly Fast Cast RoJ (2 secs is easy to interrupt) but then you lose some damage and you don't get healing from Divine Favour (although you can take other things, like 'rupts and arcane echo). Also you lose your secondary so maybe that's not such a great idea. 17:29, 9 June 2009 (UTC) so this is balanced, except with RoJ over PnH and UG over LC? I'd honestly have to say you'd be better off taking LC over UG. ··· Danny Does 16:54, 10 June 2009 (UTC) :pnh=defensive player, ug=defensive player. roj=offenseive, lc=offensive. so its swapping one defensive for a more offnsiveish defense character. and more hard damage instead of the lc pressure.i dont tihnk we should change. 23:39, 10 June 2009 (UTC) ::You're retarted if you think UG isn't offensive--Goldenstar 23:46, 10 June 2009 (UTC) :::it is, buts its a fuck lot more defensive than a sh ele. ug=assassins cannot spike+blindspam=less melee hate on backline. 23:48, 10 June 2009 (UTC) ::::ug is strong defense against iway --Mafaraxas 00:25, 11 June 2009 (UTC) :::::None of that matters when your team gets wiped by hexway. ··· Danny Does 14:58, 11 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::do people actually run hexway anymore? Godbox 18:49, 11 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::Strogest hexway i've seen of late was 2 VoR and an LC...with grasping earth on the wars.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"a rabid grizzly bear"]] 18:51, 11 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::but is it common? Godbox 18:59, 11 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Needs wounding strike derv --Mafaraxas 21:53, 11 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::::^ :> ··· Danny Does 22:12, 11 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Ive seen hexways about 1 in every 10 games 14:21, 12 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::My point was, not only would you get lolwiped by hexway, but you have no method by which you can remove even LC effectively if it hits more than 2 people, and that's if they don't cover it with Suffering. ··· Danny Does 15:23, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::Could you not just stick Spotless or another Veil on the HB? I mean you do have a Convert too. 19:03, 15 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::You could easily take Spotless over power drain. FrostytheAdmin 19:07, 15 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::Yeah and if you did that you would have quite a bit of hex removal... haven't seen many hexways recently so I dunno if it would be enough but Spotless & Convert are great against stacks. 16:14, 18 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Did just 2 runs this morning and faced 4 different hexway teams. out of about 6 or so matches within those 2 runs. PVX-Zuko 16:50, 18 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Unlucky you! --Frosty Mc Admin 16:55, 18 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::Wasnt that bad, we was running IWAY lol, never lost to hexway anyway ^^. One loss was at HoH and other was at unholy temples cos we had an afker so was a man down. PVX-Zuko 17:16, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Aiges Nerf Aiges monks arnt doing so well, Keep or toss? Shireen 14:31, 20 June 2009 (UTC) :Uhm, this was submitted after aegis nerf, but new aegis plays a completely different role. --Frosty Mc Admin 14:34, 20 June 2009 (UTC) SH also got updated, i don't think it makes much of a difference though...--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"a rabid grizzly bear"]] 23:50, 20 June 2009 (UTC) :aegis is used to protect the ghostly while he caps, SH nerf doesnt make much of a difference since the recharge times are long enough TeMuDsChIn 15:23, 26 June 2009 (UTC) ::MB is the new SH. ;o ··· Danny Does 16:09, 26 June 2009 (UTC) hi these votes are a complete joke, and this would never, ever ever hold up in this meta (a primarily offensive meta which will roll your face in 30 seconds). —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Gringo (talk • ) (UTC). 05:54, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Axe? Maybe I'm doing something wrong, but I'm always getting a lot more trouble holding people for AoEs with coward over DH/ES. I've always used another copy of ES in a big AoE build like this. Is the axe there for more spike, or is it there to hold things down for AoE?-- 20:57, May 16, 2010 (UTC)